How To Save A Life
by TheBlackRoseAssassin
Summary: Just a one-shot I wrote while listening to How To Save A Life by The Fray. Ken x Davis implied, English names used.


**How to Save a Life**

**_Step one you say we need to talk…_**

_Davis punched the wall angrily, coming face to face with his indigo haired boyfriend. "Dammit Ken, I already told you!" he yelled. Ken flinched and took a step back. _

**_He walks, you say sit down it's just a talk…_**

"_I'm sorry Davis… I didn't mean it…" the genius said, looking down. Davis growled and walked closer towards him, making Ken look up and look at him. _

"_You can say you didn't mean it, but I know better! You haven't changed at all Ichijouji! You're still as bad as the Emperor!"as soon as the words were out of his mouth, the mahogany haired teen immediately regretted them. Looking down at the other boy, Davis could see the light going out of Ken's eyes, the light that Davis and the others had spent so long trying to build up. Ken's mouth opened slightly, but then shut, and Davis knew that the elder one wanted to cry. _

**_He smiles politely back at you, you stare politely right on through…_**

"_I'm sorry… I'll just leave you alone… I didn't realise how much you hated me…" Ken's voice broke as he spoke, and he turned away so that his boyfriend couldn't see the tears forming in his eyes. _

"_Ken… I…." Davis started, but Ken shook his head and started to walk out of the house._

"_I'm sorry Davis… I'm sorry for staying around you and annoying you…" was the last thing that was spoken between them that night. _

**_Some sort of window to your right, as he goes left and you stay right…_**

'Please don't let it be too late…' was the thought going through Davis' head as he ran. He was soaked to the bone as it was raining, but still he kept running. Tai had messaged him saying that Ken was majorly depressed, making Davis feel worse. He hoped and prayed he would get there in time, hoped that Ken wouldn't do anything stupid.

He wouldn't. Would he?

**_Between the lines of fear and blame, you began to wonder why you came…_**

Davis arrived at the all too familiar apartment. He took a deep breath then opened the door. The teen rubbed his eyes and blinked, allowing them to adjust to the darkness of the house. He shook his hair and took his shoes off, then walked into the small apartment.

**_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend…_**

"Ken!" Davis called, walking past the couch and to Ken's room.

"In here!" came Tai's voice. Davis ran to his ex-boyfriend's room and opened the door. Inside, Ken was sitting on his bed with his head hidden by his hair. Tai and Matt were standing by his bed, looking at Davis with half glares as he entered.

"Is he alright?" Goggle Haired boy II asked. Tai shook his head and Matt walked up to Davis. He grabbed the younger boy's arm and took him outside the room.

"Davis he tried to kill himself… He slit both his wrists and he would have stabbed himself but Tai and I stopped him… He hasn't spoken since…" Matt explained, looking down.

"How did you know to come here?" Davis asked, clenching his fists. Matt stared at him then shook his head.

"Tk messaged me. He said Ken sent him a weird message and he would have come down to check but he was busy," the blonde musician explained.

"What the hell is keeping him so busy when Ken is trying to kill himself!?" the mahogany teen yelled, growling angrily.

"For your information Davis, he's busy with something important. But the real question is, where the hell where you?"

**_Somewhere along in the bitterness…_**

The two walked back into Ken's room to find that Tai was now hugging the young genius, and whispering quiet soothing words to him. Ken must have been crying, for tears were falling onto Tai's lap. "Davis you need to talk to him…." Tai said, looking up at them.

Davis nodded and walked over. "Hey Ken…" he said calmly, kneeling down. Ken looked at him, and Davis could see the blood seeping through the bandages on Ken's arms. "I'm sorry for what I said… I know it wasn't your fault… But that's in the past…"

Ken pulled away from Tai gently, then turned his sad violet eyes to Davis; who smiled sadly but gently. "I'm sorry Davis…" the indigo haired teen muttered, looking down. "I know it was all my fault… I know I ruin everything…"

Davis shook his head and grasped Ken's hands gently. "I forgive you but you don't have to be sorry… It wasn't your fault…" He said.

Ken looked down, then pulled away. He stood up and turned away from them all. "Ken?..." Tai questioned, looking up at him.

The indigo haired teen clenched his fists. "I'm sorry!" he ran out of the room. Davis stood up straight and Matt moved out the way, afraid of Ken pushing him out.

"Ken!" Davis called. He shook his head and ran after the boy.

**_And I would have stayed up, with you all night…_**

Davis reached the street and looked around. "He's nowhere…" the mahogany haired teen muttered, squinting his eyes to see through the rain. But that was when he heard a scream and a car horn. He turned his head and found a scene that shocked him. He ran over just as a car stopped, and ran over to the crowd that was starting to gather. He prayed to God that it wasn't who he thinks it is. As he reached the crowd his heart started sinking. There, laying on the ground was the one person he dreaded to see. He dropped to his knees and held the indigo haired boy close. "Ken…" he muttered.

Violet eyes opened slightly and looked up to meet Davis' chocolate brown ones. "Hey Davis…" he whispered, the loss of blood making his voice barely audible. Ken smiled weakly, and Davis looked down to find blood covering his already pale body. "I'm sorry… I suppose this is my punishment…"

"No! Don't say that!" Davis yelled, wincing at the volume of his voice. He stared at Ken's face, then held his hand gently. "The ambulance is coming… You're going to be safe…" he murmured soothingly, stroking Ken's hand with his thumb gently.

Ken shook his head then coughed up more blood. "I know I'm dying… I'm starting to feel cold…" he whispered, closing his eyes. Davis gasped and held him tightly.

"No you can't go!" the leader of the DigiDestined cried.

Ken smiled weakly. "Hey Davis… If I hadn't been the Digimon Emperor… Do you think…

**_I would have known how to save a life…?"_**


End file.
